Nel mio mondo tu sei vivo
by Hellren
Summary: Per un attimo il Vescovo rimase a guardare quel ragazzino a cui era costretto a fare da balia come se lo vedesse per la prima volta e si ritrovò a sorridere. Essere vivo. Forse grazie a Teito lo era veramente. Fissò le guance del principe di Raggs colorirsi mentre si rendeva conto delle parole appena pronunciate, e sorrise.


Titolo: Nel mio mondo tu sei vivo

Serie: 07-Ghost

Genere: Shounen-ai

Raiting: Verde

Stato: Oneshot

Pairing: Frau x Teito

**07-Ghost – Nel mio mondo tu sei vivo**

_«Io sono già morto. Questo corpo è in prestito. Sai che sei più duro di comprendonio della media?»._

_«Non dire che è in prestito! Tu in quel corpo ci esisti in questo mondo! Ci ridi e ti ci arrabbi! Nel mio mondo tu sei vivo…»_

Per un attimo il Vescovo rimase a guardare quel ragazzino a cui era costretto a fare da balia come se lo vedesse per la prima volta e si ritrovò a sorridere. Essere vivo. Forse grazie a Teito lo era veramente. Fissò le guance del principe di Raggs colorirsi mentre si rendeva conto delle parole appena pronunciate, e sorrise. Quel marmocchio era la sua rovina ma sarebbe diventato anche la sua salvezza.

-Beh...- iniziò leggermente imbarazzato Teito -Ed ora vedi di sbrigarti che vorrei potermi lavare-.

Frau sogghignò ed immergendosi nella vasca si sistemò meglio. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di uscire e l'idea che ciò potesse infastidire il ragazzino gli faceva desiderare di restare in quella acqua tiepida ancora a lungo.  
Teito inginocchiato accanto al Vescovo lo fissò sgranando gli occhi. Quel dannato voleva farlo arrabbiare! Eppure in quel momento la sua espressione si ammorbidì. Non poteva arrabbiarsi con lui, non in quel momento. Non dopo le parole che si erano scambiati. Anche se sinceramente non avevano mai discusso seriamente. Quei continui battibecchi erano il loro modo per conversare ed esprimere i loro pensieri. Il ragazzo sorrise. Si, Frau era vivo ed era con lui.

-Affogati in quella vasca- sbottò il principe alzandosi in piedi.

Frau lo guardò voltarsi e fare un passo verso la porta e a quel punto gli afferrò il polso per bloccarlo e lo tirò a sé facendolo cadere nella vasca. Senza dire una parola lo strinse tra le braccia ed inspirò il suo profumo. Si accoccolò nel suo calore e prima che se rendesse pienamente conto gli appoggiò le labbra sul collo quasi volesse assaporare la sua pelle.  
Teito avvampò per l'imbarazzo e goffamente tentò di muoversi per uscire da quel luogo, ma fu del tutto inutile, la presa del Vescovo era troppo forte.

-Lasciami- gli ordinò il ragazzo.

Il biondo smise di baciargli il collo e sussurrando un -No- appoggiò la fronte sulla schiena del principe. Mai per nulla al mondo avrebbe permesso a Teito di allontanarsi da lui. Gli apparteneva.

-Frau- lo chiamò il ragazzo –O forse dovrei chiamarti: Stylish Super M Soldier?- domandò sogghignando.

Al suono di quel nome il biondo storse la bocca. Quegli idioti avevano scelto dei nomi assolutamente ridicoli! Se rubare le loro identità, assieme all'iscrizione alla gara, non fosse servito per avvicinarsi al primo distretto evitando tutti i controlli, di certo avrebbe evitato volentieri di farlo.

-Sempre meglio che Great Pink Prince!- ribatté il Vescovo sistemandosi meglio.

Teito si scompigliò i capelli e poi sospirò. Voleva uscire da quella vasca ed allontanarsi dal suo compagno di viaggio. Ma nello stesso tempo, lì con lui, si sentiva al sicuro. L'unico problema era rappresentato da Frau che era completamente nudo! Arrossì vistosamente al solo pensiero e ringraziò che il biondo non potesse vederlo in volto.

-Credi che riuscirò a sapere cosa è accaduto realmente durante la guerra di Raggs?- domandò in un sussurro il principe.

Frau sospirò. Non era da lui pensare troppo al futuro. Nella sua vita aveva sempre agito sul momento, cogliendo ogni occasione. E di certo quello era un argomento troppo vasto ed intricato per dare una valutazione corretta.

-Non lo so, piccolo- rispose semplicemente il biondo –Ma lo scopriremo. Assieme-.  
-Ora dovrei proprio uscire- dichiarò Teito tentando nuovamente di alzarsi.

Goffamente il ragazzo appoggiò la mano alla sponda della vasca e tentò di mettersi in piedi, ma era un'impresa alquanto difficile con Frau sotto di lui. Scivolando ricadde all'indietro e si ritrovò a guardare il biondo a pochi centimetri da lui. Il respiro gli si bloccò e schiuse la bocca per mormorare una qualche scusa, ma era troppo intento a fissare quelle iridi cobalto. Il volto gli andò a fuoco appena si accorse che nella caduta aveva appoggiato la mano tra le cosce del biondo. Decisamente troppo vicina al suo membro.

-Peccato che tu non sia una bella donna- dichiarò il Vescovo incrociando le braccia dietro alla testa e sorridendo maliziosamente.

Teito boccheggiò incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa. Ormai in preda alla vergogna, appoggiò la fronte sul petto dell'altro. Il suo cuore non batteva. Ricacciò le lacrime indietro. E tornò timidamente a guardarlo in volto. Rabbrividì. L'acqua iniziava ad essere fredda o forse era quel contatto a trasmettergli dei tremori. Non lo sapeva. Non riusciva a capirlo. Era consapevole unicamente del fatto che nonostante il biondo non lo stesse più trattenendo, non era capace di andarsene. Perché? Cos'era cambiato in quel periodo in cui aveva iniziato a viaggiare alla ricerca dei "biglietti maledetti"? Tutto e niente.

-Già- rispose il ragazzo in un fiato –Un vero peccato- aggiunse abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo.

Frau sogghignò a quella frase e con la mano gli sollevò il mento e prima che il principe se ne rendesse conto lo stava già baciando. In quel momento desiderava unicamente far parte realmente di quella parte di mondo in cui secondo Teito lui era vivo. Si, non voleva più solo divorargli quell'anima che profumava di bontà ed ingenuità. Quando le loro labbra si separarono Teito scattò all'indietro finendo col sbattere la schiena contro l'altro lato della vasca. Si portò una mano alla bocca e sfiorò leggermente le labbra con un dito. Frau lo aveva baciato. Non se lo era immaginato. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto fuggire da quel bagno, ma l'altra desiderava ardentemente restare.

-Perché?- domandò flebile il principe.  
-Non ci deve essere per forza un motivo- mentì il biondo prendendogli i polsi e tirandolo nuovamente a sé.

Con mano esperta, Frau abbassò la cerniera della tuta di Teito ed iniziò a sfilargli la casacca, ma gli indumenti era talmente fradici da risultare difficili da togliere e lo spazio stretto non aiutava di certo nei movimenti.

-Ma come diavolo si toglie questo affare?- imprecò il biondo armeggiando con la cintura della tuta da pilota -La prossima volta vedi di metterti qualcosa di più semplice!-.

A quelle parole Teito riprese padronanza di sé. Arrancando afferrò il bordo della vasca e facendo attenzione ad ogni movimento riuscì ad uscirne. Strizzò un po' gli abiti ed afferrò un asciugamano per asciugare i capelli. Quando fu sicuro di poter compiere almeno un passo senza che le gambe gli tremassero, si avviò alla porta.

-Sei un idiota!- sbottò spalancando la porta ed uscendo sbattendola.

Frau restò immobile a guardare il punto in cui il ragazzo era uscito e sorrise. Si, era stato proprio un idiota doveva ammetterlo, ma non era riuscito a controllarsi. Si lasciò scivolare ed immerse la testa nell'acqua, quando riemerse scosse il capo ed aprì il getto dell'acqua fredda.

**-Fine-**

3


End file.
